


将逝之光

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *暮色森林背景*对不起notch，下次还敢*传火吗？
Relationships: Herobrine & Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 5





	将逝之光

两人在客厅走的得好好的，Herobrine突然把抓着他的手松开了。  
“steve，你不会是装的吧？”  
不等话音落下，后者立竿见影一头撞上了面前的橱柜。  
“你他妈坑我呢！”失去视力并不能影响探险家的暴力倾向，steve在黑暗中精准操起游戏手柄就要往herobrine脸上砸，“我要是能看见还犯得着连续三天任你摆布？”  
“可是不应该啊，黑树叶片造成的失明，理论上在眼睛上抹九头蛇的血就能痊愈了。”  
“那你用不用考虑一下，你囤的那瓶血是不是过期了。”  
“我从没听说过这玩意还有过期的说法…”herobrine掰着手指，“不过你看，第二天我又给你抹了一次，那瓶血是我白天出门杀了九头蛇现取的。”  
“……”麻烦你不要把杀boss这件事说得像只是出去买了瓶饮料一样。  
“那等等吧，”steve坐回沙发，“会好的。”

三天前，在黑树沼泽闲逛的herobrine从树丛里莫名其妙捡回一个名叫steve的探险家。遇到他的时候steve受黑树叶片的影响处于失明状态，herobrine言之凿凿地恐吓他沼泽的魔法无法自行痊愈，以此取乐了好一阵以后终于翻箱倒柜找出家里囤了不知道多久的九头蛇血液抹在他眼睛上，并发现这血tmd真的没有效果。  
他只能让这个天上掉下来的残疾人暂住自己家里。  
暂住期间两人飞速混熟，steve的眼睛还是没有要痊愈的意思，但拖油瓶本人似乎并不担心，从一开始被恐吓可能要一辈子当盲人的惊恐逐渐习惯了衣来伸手饭来张口的日子，某天在herobrine给他扣完扣子以后居然对他说：“当盲人挺好。”  
换来的是一顿咎由自取的暴打。

总之，日子一天天过去，herobrine似乎也没有要离开暮色森林的意思。森林中央有一堆篝火，附加着神的魔力，明晃晃的紫色火焰在其上跳动，维持森林永恒的黄昏。两个人每天没有什么事做，steve从不问他是否需要工作一类的蠢话，白天有时候一起出门逛逛，晚上就聊天，讲故事，还有做大人该做的事。  
哦，不好意思，暮色森林没有白天和晚上。  
再然后，某天herobrine回家的时候，发现steve正一个人在花园里散步，听到推门的声音，那双紫色的眼睛熠熠生辉地看着他。  
Herobrine挑眉。  
“好了？”  
Steve点点头，穿过花园间的小径，把他抱起来转了一个圈儿，“不知道什么情况，我睡午觉时窗棂上有只乌鸦一直叫，我嫌吵，走过去敲敲窗子…然后就能看见啦。”  
Herobrine根本不在乎他是怎么恢复视力的，他就着被steve抱得离地的姿势：“终于脱离吃白食的日子了，晚上得好好庆祝一下。”

房间的尽头有个巨大的浴缸，用暮色森林独有的木材制成，在黑暗中散发微弱荧光，触摸时触感温热，昭示herobrine极致的享乐主义。他赤脚踏上台阶，水刚没过小腿，纤细的脚踝，不安分的脚趾，steve把罩衫挂好，低头看着那具健康的赤裸的身体，他在水中坐下。  
“想在这里吻我吗？”  
Steve把他压在浴缸壁上，亲吻他出汗的额头，泛红的脸颊，湿润的唇，侵占他的身体，从喉咙里引出破碎的喘息爱语，又把甜言蜜语就着湿润的呼吸从耳廓边一起还给他。做爱时herobrine不愿意睁开眼睛，他将自己埋在一片黑暗之中，又被炙热的吻惊醒。他睁开眼。Steve说过很喜欢他的眼睛，长而翘起的睫毛和金色的瞳仁，绝不会出现在任何人类身上，象征神的身份，最重要的是，它们相当漂亮。  
他睁开眼，对上steve的眼睛。  
紫色，少见的紫色，让他想起通往异界的大门。  
他注视着那双眼睛。

做完以后steve把他裹好浴巾抱上床，从背后抱着他，又不安分地凑过去看他睡着没有。  
Herobrine闭着眼睛开口。  
“steve，明天把你床垫下的东西拿出来，硌着我了。”  
Steve一愣，随即哑然：“你是豌豆公主吗？”  
Herobrine还是闭着眼，跟他一起笑，说，如果你放的东西是豌豆的话。

第二天起床后steve把床下的东西拿走了，两人就当这事没发生，一切照旧。白天herobrine把自己收拾妥当，在门口换鞋，说极光女王今天约了我，得出门一趟。

极光宫殿。  
“吃蛋糕吗？”女王将一个精致的盘子推到桌子中央，用小银刀把它分成八块。  
Herobrine盯着那块外白里红的蛋糕状食物[1]，疑似还淌着草莓果酱。他插起一块塞进嘴里。  
“什么事？”  
“大人，篝火正在熄灭，黑夜要来了。我想——我们，九位领主，代表暮色森林的所有生灵，向您寻求帮助。”  
Herobrine又往嘴里塞了一块蛋糕，“那你们应该学着在黑暗中生活。”  
女王指着桌上的点心。  
“我们试过，大人，在向您请求帮助之前我们就寻找过一条活路，您看，这就是触碰黑暗的下场。”  
“草莓奶油蛋糕？”  
“不，大人，这是恶魂的肉。它们的泪水很苦，血液却是甜的,这种食材相当少见，因为恶魂原本应该拥有永恒的生命。在发现篝火渐弱后，它们组成了黑暗之地的第一批探索者，最后我们找到的只有它们的尸体。”  
Herobrine仔细看了看叉子上的东西。外层虽然乍一看是奶油，但确实是抹不开的，果酱的部分也完全找不到草莓果肉，倒更像是黏稠的血。  
盘子里的蛋糕突然就不香了，他强忍着恶心把已经吃进嘴里的那块咽下去，起身。  
“带我看看篝火。”

Herobrine晚上回到家，发现steve正做好了草莓蛋糕等他回来一起吃的时候差点敲碎了窗子把桌上的盘子扔出去。  
“你怎么突然想到做这个了！”他心态崩了。  
“不爱吃吗？”steve还有点失落，“我学了好久…呃呃呃你要是不喜欢，我就一个人吃啦。”  
看着他委屈的表情实在下不了手，herobrine招了。  
“白天极光女王找我，说暮色森林的篝火要熄灭了，她害怕即将到来的黑夜，所以求我帮忙。为了——咳咳，为了感官上更震撼一点，她切了恶魂的尸体给我吃，让我直观感受黑暗对暮色的生命是多么残酷。Steve你敢想吗那玩意简直和草莓蛋糕一毛一样——”  
Steve忍住狂笑表示了安抚，顺便往嘴里塞了一大块蛋糕。  
“那你帮她了么？”  
“我倒是想帮，我都跟她一起去篝火了！一堆这么高的，紫色的魔法篝火，维持暮色森林永远处于日落月出的黄昏——它确实正在熄灭，”herobrine闭上眼，有点怀疑人生的模样，“但是我没法点燃它。”  
Steve幸灾乐祸的表情再也绷不住了：“居然出现你也没办法的东西了？”  
“闭嘴！”herobrine瞪了他一眼，“这事还挺大的，如果篝火熄灭，暮色森林会就此消失——”  
“为什么要帮她呢？你又不欠她什么。”  
“我欠她一个人情。”  
“…brine原谅我，我只是好奇，你怎么也有要欠别人人情的时候。”  
“你还记得我最初遇到你的时候吗？你被黑暗沼泽的毒雾致盲，才搬到了我的住处。我找女王要了九头蛇的血，为了治好你的眼睛。”  
Steve感动了一瞬，随即他就意识到这个狗比又在故技重施。  
“滚犊子，那天我一回来你就翻箱倒柜的，你驴谁呢！”

Steve终于记起了探险家的本职，拿上剑和十字镐出门了，巫妖王第一个深受其害。  
“你活了多久，两百年，三百年？应该够知道这儿所有的故事了。”他一脚踩在睡莲沼泽领主的胸口，“你知道东边的庭园里住着一位神吧？告诉我他的经历，我可以不杀你。他说欠极光女王一个人情，是怎么回事？”  
巫妖王理理被烧得只剩布条的斗篷，开口。  
“我不知道他欠诺莉丝[2]什么人情，但我知道，他欠整个暮色一个大人情。年轻的勇士啊，这个被诅咒的世界，一开始是因为他才诞生的。  
“创世之初世间有两位神——没错，正是在你们的世界也广为流传的那个故事。主神下了狠手，撕破脸皮，两人大战三天三夜，你所见那些望不到树冠的苍穹树，正是当年战斗留下的箭矢。  
“那时，年轻的那位神刚被创造不久，并不拥有现在这样的权力，甚至还不能熟练使用自己的力量。他精疲力竭，情急之下在主世界用魔力为自己圈画了一座安全屋，将整片土地笼罩在魔法的结界里，将主神隔绝在外。新的世界中央燃起一堆篝火，火焰照亮森林的黑暗，让结界里的时间永远停留在黄昏。  
“遍布森林的魔法力量让神得以在此地休养生息。恢复得差不多后，他离开了暮色，任此地自生自灭，又在下界和末地完成了他那些后来广为人知的事迹，实力也能与创世神分庭抗礼。他这时想起似乎还有一片土地不曾为自己所有，于是心血来潮回到森林，却发现当年的安全屋已经发展成了完整的世界。居住此地的生物受无处不在的魔力影响，外形与习性已经变得与主世界截然不同，它们像古老人类崇拜太阳一样崇拜暮色，也因此建起高耸入云的尖塔。原本单一的地貌被划分成有明确界限的封地，每一片都被不同的咒语守护，九位领主用咒术织成的锁链彼此相连，使保护每一地的结界都牢不可破。  
”而当年的魔法逐渐变成了诅咒，出生在暮色的生命一旦离开此地——一旦离开这个时间点，就会像冰原上的花朵一样凋谢。而现在，年轻的勇士：篝火要熄灭了。”  
“很遗憾。”steve收回自己的剑，语气变柔和，“你可以一开始就给我讲这些嘛，也没必要等快被我打死了才说。”  
巫妖看着他。  
“您问这些，也不仅仅是出于好奇吧。神虽然创造了这个世界后就弃之不管，我还是想为他考虑的。”  
话音刚落，steve的剑就对准了桌上的一个匣子。  
“向我的剑发誓，我来这里，和你说的所有事，永远都不许告诉他！”  
巫妖王的眼睛失神了片刻，匣子在探险家的剑下轻微颤抖。巫妖的生命不在自己的身体里，而是单独存放于一个匣子，要杀死巫妖，纯粹的杀死身体并不能达到目的，只有破坏匣子才能真正终结这些不死人的生命。  
“我原以为你只是个无知的探险者，原来也是知晓神的秘密的人啊。我发誓，年轻的勇士，我将为您保守秘密。”  
Steve收起弓和剑，离开了。

女王在高塔上注视着林间的篝火，现在它只剩灰烬和一点火星，或许在今天的晚饭前就会彻底熄灭，这个孤立的世界也将就此陷入黑暗，她已经听到远方传来了雪怪和恶魂的恸哭声。  
在火彻底熄灭前，极光女王在高塔上做最后的祈祷。  
“请求你，赐予我勇气，让我接受我无法改变的；赐予我力量，让我改变所能改变的…  
…相信你会把所有的事情都打理好，若我遵从你的意愿。  
然后我将义无反顾的度过一生，并在来世同你一起前行。”  
她睁开眼。  
暮色如旧，面前是一轮初升的月牙，她从未见过主世界的天体像这般挂在天空。  
女王回到塔楼，推开另一侧的窗子，面前正是一轮金色的落日，颤巍巍挂在地平线上，却再不下坠，时间又回到了永恒的黄昏。  
她急匆匆奔下塔楼。

林间的篝火已经彻底消失了，原来是篝火的位置长出了一棵时光树，上面的指针停留在黄昏时刻，不再走动。她回到高塔上，发现客厅里不知什么时候冒出来一个人，正很自来熟地坐在桌边吃蛋糕。  
“herobrine？”  
“不好意思，各家领主里就你这儿还有人能吃的东西了，我来蹭个饭，一会儿可能还有仗要打。”  
“大人，您的眼睛——”  
Herobrine看着她，露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。那原来是双漂亮的金色眼睛的位置空空如也，只剩下没有瞳仁的眼白。  
女王没有害怕，她意识到了那两轮维持暮色常在的日月从何而来。  
他们并非一直和平，他们也彼此争夺，以致把双方都拉入战争。暮色并非处处宝藏，偶尔也有遍布陷阱的坟山和恶地，但说到底，这是因他而诞生的世界。  
“我的债还清了，”herobrine吃完最后一口蛋糕，把椅子推回原位，“你们也好好过日子。”

Steve换了一套最正经的衣服，正坐在沙发上等他的恋人归来。Herobrine推开门，steve看到他的眼睛，也愣了一下。  
“别藏了，”herobrine站在门口，没打算换鞋，“把你的剑拿出来。”  
Steve从沙发坐垫下摸出一把玻璃剑，冒险者们或多或少从传说中听说过它的故事：玻璃剑，创世神才能使用的圣器，能破坏任何东西[3]，使用前坚不可摧，但用过一次后就会不可避免地破碎。  
Herobrine从虚空中拿出他用得最顺手的那把弓，steve却突然收住了架势。  
“在家里未免过于伸展不开，亲爱的。我们找个开阔点的地方，正式一点。”  
Herobrine笑了。他的勇士坦率，大胆，甚至有些愚蠢，他又怎能对这样的造物说不呢。  
他任由steve拉着自己的手向前走去。他刚刚挖掉自己的眼睛，虚弱，疲惫，只有胃里的两块蛋糕勉强提供体力，也没能完全适应没有眼睛后的不正常视野，他知道steve一直等待的就是这一刻。至于究竟去哪里打，他其实也无所谓。  
“你能不能把这事儿的前因后果详细给我讲讲？虽然我猜得差不多了，但还是有几个无伤大雅的小细节没弄清楚。我可不想被它们困扰一辈子。”  
“知无不言。”  
“林中的篝火熄灭，和你有关吗？”  
“是我。”steve握着他的手，“创世之战后，notch仍担心放任你活着会造成隐患，创造了我来杀死你。他让我进入暮色，同时亲手在暮色外部增加了一层结界，这样，尽管他进不来，你也永远无法离开这里。出发前，他交给我两样东西：玻璃剑和一把粉末，玻璃剑用来杀死你，粉末扔进林中的篝火，篝火就会渐渐熄灭。”  
“真绝啊，”herobrine摇摇头，“那一开始你看不见，到底是不是装的？”  
“真的不是！”steve着急解释，“进入暮色后notch给我上了一个失明15天的debuff，说是为了保证你一定能找到我并且给我俩混熟的时间，所以九头蛇的血没用，后来时间到了就自然恢复了。辛苦你还特地为我杀了一条九头蛇，唉。”  
Herobrine失笑：“那他大概没想到最后会发展成这种关系。”  
“我猜也是，不然他大概一开始就会创造一位姑娘了吧。”  
两人沉默地走了一会儿。  
“brine，我也有个问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“床垫那次，你明明发现我藏了东西，为什么不直说？”  
“我觉得那会儿和你一起住挺舒服的，就打算多过一阵子。”  
“……”  
“...吃砒霜，香么？”  
“它也可以不是砒霜嘛。”  
“…brine，之前我说爱你是认真的，notch不会安排这么drama的东西。”  
“我知道。”herobrine一笑。

他们在密林之间，身后粗糙的树皮蹭得herobrine有点儿疼，但steve的动作已经让他无暇顾及疼痛，只能专心回应对方急切的吻。他在触碰他，拥抱他，herobrine想告诉他轻一点，慢一点，可是他自己也情不自禁投入这场疯狂的彼此索取。Steve俯下身，亲吻他的锁骨，脖颈，在那里留下吻痕，情色的水声灌进他的耳膜。  
Steve在亲吻他，占有他  
Steve在  
他的思维卡住了。  
他坐在空无一人的地底，废弃矿井深处传来沉闷的咔咔声。他学会了拿无尽的孤独取乐，比如用矿车的诡异节拍改编成轻快的小调，再拿去吓唬那群寻找宝藏的探险者们。他在黑暗中待了太久，他不想睁开眼睛，深邃之处有自己的光，地下九十英尺流淌着滚烫的熔岩，温暖又危险，贪恋光的旅者长眠此地。  
他应该是孤独的吗？他接纳着来自steve的触感，在他的皮肤上激起电流，让他颤抖。他一直在给予，在剥夺，在毁坏。  
他被炙热的吻惊醒。  
herobrine睁开眼。Steve曾说过很喜欢他的眼睛：长而翘起的睫毛，流淌着金色的瞳仁，现在已经全部消失不见。   
他睁开眼，对上steve的眼睛。  
“你在哭吗？”他问。  
那双紫色的眼睛在流泪，探险家哽咽着，把后面的话用一个又一个的亲吻堵回去，“brine，我爱死了你这双眼睛…现在也一样。”  
Herobrine心头一颤。他注视着那双泛起水雾的紫色眼睛。  
贪恋光的旅者长眠此地。

他们最终还是到达了目的地，herobrine环视了一下四周，发现这里完全不是什么开阔场地，灌木丛生，人迹罕至，倒像是暮色结界的边缘。  
“你挑这个地方，是方便抛尸吗？”他开玩笑，“倒也不必，你完成了任务，notch会来处理我的尸体的。”  
Steve举起玻璃剑。

使用一次就会破碎，我把它交给你，望善加利用。

Herobrine握着弓箭悬浮在空中：“来试试？我不保证你能赢。”  
Steve举起剑，用尽全力劈砍向身后的暮色结界。  
两道结界——叛逃的神为躲避争斗而画的最初的屏障，创世的天父为禁锢罪人所造的囚笼，于他面前应声破碎。  
herobrine愣住了。steve看着玻璃剑残破的剑身。  
“你还不走吗？我以为你在这里待得够久了。”   
Herobrine回过神，大笑起来。  
“玻璃剑碎了，我却没有被杀死，你打算怎么和notch交代呢？”  
“我刺瞎了你的眼睛。”steve说，“为我保守秘密，就永远没有人会知道真相。”  
Herobrine笑得更开心了。  
“叛逆的勇士啊——notch何其天才，竟创造出这样的尤物！这恐怕是他的所有造物里，我唯一心甘情愿承认胜过我的杰作的。”  
他握住steve伸来的手，头也不回地离开了暮色。

完

冒险者酒馆的公告：  
新领域-暮色！现已开放。稀有材料，高魔抗装备，还有只存在于传说中的武器，勇敢者才能踏上的土地，放手一搏或一无所有！在本店消费者可免费领取新手生存手册一本。

[1]试验品115：高塔蛋糕。对应成就“另一个谎言”，本体究竟是蛋糕还是恶魂，不得而知  
[2]诺莉丝：挪威语“极光”


End file.
